


Little Tease Tiger-Chan?

by ChubzyCheeks



Category: Kagami Taiga/GoM
Genre: Bottom Kagami, M/M, stripper kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubzyCheeks/pseuds/ChubzyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the GoM go out to celebrate Kise's birthday, knowing the Party Animal, had payed for a full strip club and free drinks for the Generation Of Miracles.</p><p>But only one stripper is what they have the lust for, and this is a fiery red/brown haired 'tiger', none other then Kagami Taiga himself, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tease Tiger-Chan?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOOOO!!! Sorry I've been dead for a while, I promise I'll upload my previous fanfictions about Tiger-chan sooner or later, but I've made this for the mean while!! Sorry if it's to short ask me if u want more! <3 Hope you enjoy! <3

_Aomine's POV_

 

_Wow this is great, I never knew that idiot blonde had such good taste, I mean there's some men and women and I think i fit here more then these lot._

_"_ Excuse me sir, but the champagne is ready with cocktails and the side dishes for the starters," I looked towards the waiter as well as everyone else and watched as Kise went over everything with the waiter.

 

"This is the special for Kise-chan, the feisty tiger is ready to rumble and show you the best a man can dance around a pole!" The majority of us turn back to the stage where the previous pole dancers were, looking at the entrance where the dancers come from.

Kagami's POV 

 

_Calm, flow with the music, breathe securely, in, 1234, out, 1234. Okay, I'm ready._

Struts towards the pole glancing down at the table where the customers were, waving a little and parting legs, sliding down the pole.

 

Smirks a little when I see some of the men blush hardly and cover their 'parts'. Grabs pole and listens to the music, picking up the rhythm and shaking hips in time with the beat.

 

Places hands over the pole tightly and lifts legs up, climbing the pole and rocking against it in a devilish way, sliding down the pole.

 

Gom's Area

 

"H-he's really good," Kuroko rasps out with a darkened blush, with a red Midorima next to him.

 

 _I want him!_ They all thought as they saw him strut off of the stage, but not before blowing them all a kiss which made their hearts go 'kyun!', evan Akashi, (now that's some talent!)

 

Whilst Kise had his birthday cake, Akashi cut everyone else a slice of the chocolate/vanilla cake, cutting Murasikabara a extra large slice, the dancer that made their hearts go 'kyun!' Walked up to their table and leaned down, automatically pushing his ass out whilst the GoM nearly choked. 

 

"If any of you want," Kagami spoke up, "My boss said you could have a lap dance off of me, of course whenever, whether after youve eaten or now?" He looked around the table and sees both reactions of blushing harder and having their eyes filled with lust.

 

Kagami smiles as he sees a show of hands, some shaking uncontrollably , some standing straight. "Well who wants to go first, and in addition to the birthday boys, he gets to touch, "Kagami winks towards Kise and laughs a little when he stumbles on his words.

 

"So, BB boy? Who goes first?"


End file.
